Eating disorders and sub-clinical eating disturbances are widespread among female college students. Unfortunately, many college students with disordered eating fail to seek help due to embarrassment and privacy concerns. The purpose of this STTR project is to develop an interactive CD-ROM to educate college students about essential eating disorder issues. Using existing interactive text, audio, and video technology in a novel way, the CD-ROM will address the diagnosis, etiology, treatment, and prevention of eating disorders in the general college student population and specific college student subpopulations at risk for eating disorders. Options for healthy eating in the college environment will be presented, along with referral strategies, Internet-linked eating disorder resources, and customizable lists of on-campus resources. Navigational paths through the CD-ROM will be tailored to users' level of motivational readiness to change their eating behavior and selected demographic characteristics. Phase I tasks will include: (a) developing content for the CD-ROM; (b) examining the accuracy and usability of the generated content; (c) producing a prototype CD-ROM; (d) evaluating the acceptability, usability, and potential utility of the prototype CD-ROM with the target population; (e) pilot testing measures and procedures to be used in Phase II; and (f) finalizing plans to produce a revised prototype CD-ROM and evaluate its effects on college student knowledge, attitudes, behaviors, and behavioral intentions regarding eating disorders in Phase II.